Fallen Horses
by NuttinButBlueSkiesDoISee
Summary: Oh, return with me to the days when we had proper song fic, rather than Digidestand singing, and Ken angst ruled the web.


Sweat poured down the young boy`s face, staining his once white shirt. His blue eyes squinted, then shut to keep out the salty fluid.  
  
A heat wave had struck the city for a while now. Not that they boy would have minded at all out side, running with his friends, mind you.  
  
But being on the top of a building was definatly not the best place to be during one. In a black suit. In a grave site.  
  
Slippery palms clutched to the grame of a picture of the boy since passed.  
  
A long summer`s day,  
  
Strechin` out the cold.  
  
His mother and father`s concentration was once again on their eldest son, tears blurring thier vision. He was their favorite, the youngest knew it.  
  
Deep down, I knew they wished it was him instead. They wanted the one who would fufill thier dreams to live on. They wished it had been him who had been hit.  
  
They wished it was him.....they wished it was him....the words repeated in his head over and over. Faster they spun, until one question arose.  
  
Why wasn`t it.  
  
Searching for the answers,  
  
And some say I`m not alone.  
  
The child looked back at his parents as he placed the picture beside the grave. The mouners were clearing, filing off the roof through a stair way. His parents were soon the only ones left. The white stone memorial shone in the sun.  
  
He reached for his mother`s hand, which she let him take. His small fingers had just wrapped around her`s when she began to lead him away from the grave. His father followed behind, in such a way that it looked only cooincidence that they were going the same way.  
  
*Mama*  
  
She looked away as she led her child.  
  
Could you tell me......  
  
Where I might find.......  
  
The child turned back to look out the rear window of the car to watch the building where his brother had been burried slowly disapear from view.  
  
He watched himself fall hopelessly to the ground. He watched his life shatter like glass, the tiny slivers flying in all directions.  
  
He watched his parents` dreams die, their future crumble apart. It trickled through their fingers like grains of sand being held to tightly.  
  
He watched.  
  
Fallen Horses,  
  
Their spirits they fly.  
  
*What do you think we`re here for*  
  
*I don`t know. Something.*  
  
*They didn`t tell you*  
  
*Just `cause I`m a gardian doesn`t mean I`m told everything.*  
  
*It should.*  
  
*Well, it`s on a need to know basis, and according to them, I don`t need to know.*  
  
*Why do you think they never tell anyon*  
  
The older, a brunette, looked from the child to the blue sky above. He ran his fingers through the pale sand the surrounded him, coushioning where he lay.  
  
His grey eyes followed the clouds that lazily rolled along. He could see a faint, blue planet against the robin`s eye sky. He could name it without trying, though he would never reveal it to anyone such at the child.  
  
There were things here to learn, and things not to. He knew them all, he had lived here since he could remember. He understood all of his secrets, even the dark ones one could not share.  
  
That the planet he saw was not a fact you would tell a visitor. It would only worry anyone who`s ears it touched.  
  
The brunette brushed the sand off of his clothing as he stood up, then motioned for the younger to join him.  
  
*Time for you to head home.*  
  
The youth followed in disgruntled silece until they reached the passage. At which time, he decided it right to confront his peer, and thus stood directly infront of him. Stern blue eyes met gray.  
  
*Well*  
  
The brunette stood, motioning for the youth to follow him.  
  
*Time for you to go*  
  
The boy stood firm, making the eldest sigh.  
  
*Maybe.....because if everyone knew the consiquences of every action they took, they never would. Then they might spend their whole lives worring about what was to come, that they would never acomplish any greatness.*  
  
The boy returned home. On his way he winced, rubbing the back of his glowing neck.  
  
Blinded by the whiteness,  
  
Starin` at the sun.  
  
The child walked away from the school with a sigh, turning away from his friends who called after him. They stoped shouting for him as it became all to clear that he was never going to turn around and acnowlage them.  
  
The child glarred at the side walk, which seemed to move in a tan blur beneath his feet. He hated that side walk, he hated his friends, he hated everything.  
  
The child had an empty spot, which grew larger by the day. It would soon consume him.  
  
Every chance he could, he would retreat from the world which offered him nothing to the roof of the apartment building in which he lived. He would stand on the edge, swaying back and forth as he watched the sky. It would change from peach to a rich navy as he gazed up.  
  
He knew he was looking for something which could ease the pain he felt, could take away this emptyness that threatened to destroy his being. So he would watch and wait.  
  
He swore he could see things. Vast mountian ranges, valleys, and rivers in the sky, They moved and changed at his will, and he would smile.  
  
He told his parents but once. The saw it as a problem, and signed him up for theropy.  
  
The conclusion told them the child only had an imagination.  
  
The child swore never to tell his parents of his world within the sky. They would never understand him. So he remained empty alone.  
  
I`m wishing that I had wings,  
  
So that I can become one.  
  
The day came when the child found a voice. It was soft at first, unsure of its even pressence to the boy. It began to grow as he spoke to it until it nearly exploded across the sky. For the child`s ears only, however.  
  
Non believers weren`t allowed in on their conversations. They couldn`t speak the language.  
  
The two would speak for hours, day after day. He would laugh and dance for the voice in the clouds. All observers who didn`t know the child would brush it off as childish exuberance. All who knew him would worry.  
  
But he would still talk to the voice. It was the only thing that understood him.  
  
Would you help me.....  
  
*Do you have a name*  
  
*No. We have no need of names here.*  
  
*Well, you have a need here.*  
  
*What do you wish me to be called*  
  
*Moz!*  
  
*What does that mean.*  
  
*I dunno. I just heard it today, and I like the word.*  
  
*If that is your wish, I will be Moz.*  
  
*That`s good. What`s it like up there, Moz.*  
  
*What do you mean up here*  
  
*You live in the sky world, don`t you*  
  
*The sky world.*  
  
*Yup, and I`m down here.*  
  
*If where I am is the sky world, where are you.*  
  
*Someplace that`s not all that great. You`re lucky to live in the sky world, Moz.*  
  
*Why is it bad.*  
  
*Just nothing here.*  
  
The child looked over the rim of the building to the street below.  
  
*Do you think anyone down here would really care if I just fell over the edge*  
  
*Are you actually considering.....*  
  
*I just might.*  
  
*You would never make it to the sky would. You would never meet me, or anyone else.*  
  
*There are really more of people like you*  
  
*Of course.*  
  
The boy backed away from the edge.  
  
*I might never make it.*  
  
The boy sighed as Moz didn`t respond. His friend was gone.  
  
*I might just have to.*  
  
If I wanted to die.  
  
*Why would you ever want to leave the world you`re in I`ve seen it, it has beautiful areas within it.*  
  
*You have to understand, Moz. It`s not that the world is ugly, and that`s why I want to go. It`s just a strain emotionally.*  
  
*You`re brother will come back.*  
  
*Not in this world. Yours maybe.*  
  
*So....you can never.....oh.....*  
  
*Yeah. I could see him if I died, two.*  
  
*Is it that important to give your life for*  
  
*To me. Not to you, maybe.*  
  
*You have a life to heal the wounds. You shouldn`t just give in to one.*  
  
*Sine wounds just don`t heal until your gone.*  
  
I could ride off,  
  
With horses tonight.  
  
*It`s time for dinner,* his mother called, opening the door to the child`s room. She looked onto the emptyness it held, and wept for her son that was there no more.  
  
But had she known to look on the computer desk, the answer would have awaited her.  
  
An open drawer where a device once hid.  
  
The chair pushed across the room so that the screen wasn`t blocked.  
  
A now closed portal.  
  
Tell me why....  
  
Why oh why.  
  
I said why.....  
  
Why oh why.  
  
The child looked at the world he had landed in. Baron, gray beach, black water lapping against the sand.  
  
He was confused at this recent development. He knew he was in the world he had seen before, but where Where was the desert he had once layed in with his protecter Where was Moz Where were the purple mountians and green vallies Where was the beauty he had witnessed  
  
Now that I`ve arrived here.....  
  
The emptiness began to lift as he heard his brother`s voice, slowly growing from a whisper until it filled the whole beach.  
  
*Come join me....you`ll finally be free.....*  
  
*I`ve waited so long to see you again.*  
  
The child was crying freely as he listened to the source of the voice, far over the ocean.  
  
*We can be together again, just trust me. Come to my voice.*  
  
The child nodded softly to the disembodied voiced, marching into the water until he was up to his knees.  
  
I know I`m not alone.  
  
He could hear the voices of every friend he had ever held.  
  
They cheered him on as he slowly took the device out of his pocket. One voice stood above the rest as he looked over the silver metel.  
  
The protecter.  
  
*Maybe.....because if everyone knew the consiquences of every action they took, they never would. Then they might spend their whole lives worring about what was to come, that they would never acomplish any greatness.*  
  
The voice soon faded until it became one. Not one at all farmiliar at the time, though it would soon become.  
  
That of the Kaiser.  
  
All my friends amung me, 


End file.
